1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal fitting for a wedge-base bulb (base-free bulb) and to a bulb socket comprising such a terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known terminal fitting for a wedge-base bulb is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 2(HEI)-150688. This terminal fitting 1 is, as shown in FIG. 15, provided with a pair of holding pieces 2 formed by bending opposite sides of a metal sheet at right angles, and a tab 3 formed by bending a bottom end of one holding piece 2R to have a steplike shape. A stepped portion 3A of the tab 3 is formed with a tab side portion 4 extending toward the other holding piece 2L. The tab side portion 4 is placed on the upper surface of a receiving portion 5 formed by bending a bottom end of the other holding piece 2L toward the tab 3. Further, the leading end of the tab side portion 4 is locked in a lock groove 6 provided at the bottom end of the other holding piece 2L. As shown in FIG. 16, the tab 3 is assembled into a bulb socket 7 by being pressed into a tab mount hole 8 formed in the bulb socket 7.
The tab 3 is subjected to a large insertion resistance while being pressed into the tab mount hole 8. Since the tab side portion 4 is placed on the upper surface of the receiving portion S in the terminal fitting 1, the insertion resistance is received only by the lock groove 6 in a position distanced from the tab 3 without being received by the receiving portion 5. Thus, a large moment acts on the tab side portion 4, with the result that it may be bent as shown in FIG. 17.
In view of the above problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a high strength terminal fitting for a wedge-base bulb which is not likely to be deformed while being assembled into a bulb socket and a bulb socket comprising such a terminal fitting.